Naruto Shippuuden 5: Collocate
by rylansato
Summary: Things change around Junshin that only he realizes and no one else.
1. Birthday

Naruto: Collocate

The day was rather decent in the Fire Country. Yohaku Junshin walked down the road that eventually led into Konoha. He was about a mile or two away from his home village. He was on his way back from a trip that took him close to the Sound border. He had requested time off which Tsunade had granted and he explored the Fire Country. His hands were in his pockets as he walked towards the gates of Konoha. His head was lowered and he stared at the ground.

_"I am not looking forward to this."_ He thought to himself.

He approached the gates and saw that his friend and teammate, Shiranui Satori was waiting for him.

"Hey." Satori said.

Junshin nodded with a smile. The two of them walked deeper into the village.

"Did I miss anything?" Junshin asked.

"Tsunade-sama has a few minor missions. We might be headed towards the border of Fire and Waterfall." Satori said.

While Satori was talking, Junshin seemed distracted. He kept looking around. They reached Junshin's house.

"After you get settled, you and I….Junshin, are you listening to me?" Satori asked in a very serious manner.

"Huh? Oh yes."

"You seem awfully tense for someone who just came back from vacation."

"Today is my…birthday." Junshin replied.

Satori nodded in acknowledgement. Satori then reached out and opened the door for Junshin. Junshin seemed a bit hesitant to enter his own place. Satori shot him a confused looked and extended his hand towards the doorway. The two of them entered and Junshin still looked uneasy. He looked around the semi-lit room.

"What's the matter with you?" Satori asked.

"Since today is my birthday I assumed that you or one of the others would plan an unexpected gathering."

"A surprise party?" Satori asked sounding insulted. "Junshin, I hate surprise parties. I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry, Satori." Junshin said sounding a bit relieved.

"Settle in. I'll meet you at the Hokage building."

Junshin nodded as Satori left. He took off his backpack and set it in a chair. He then walked into another room getting ready to take off his shirt. Then without warning the lights shot on as he was covered in confetti.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said in unison.

Junshin sighed as he was surrounded by his friends. Hanako and Tenten reached up and gave Junshin a peck on the cheek. Satori reentered the room with a big grin on his face.

"I love surprise parties." He said as he took his place at his twin sister's side.

Shinsetsu Suzume walked in holding a chocolate cake with lit candles. Junshin blew out all the candles and everyone cheered.

"It's tradition for the birthday boy to cut the cake." Hanako said handing a knife to Junshin.

"Tsunade-sama sends her birthday wishes. She was needed elsewhere." Satori said.

Junshin cut into the cake and set the piece on a nearby plate. Yakushi Masaki came in holding a large rectangle that was wrapped in paper.

"Happy Birthday, Junshin."

"Thank you." Junshin said tearing the paper away.

There were no defining features to the painting itself. It just looked like someone had taken ten minutes and just went at it with a multitude of colors. He turned it multiple times trying to see what it was.

"Ah, a painting."

"Yeah, I've entered my expressions phase. This is my interpretation of your battle with Satori when you were first put on his team."

"My battle with Satori." Junshin said trying to see it.

"I think it's wonderful." Tenten said taking the picture from Junshin turning it right side up. "And I know just where to put it."

"What are you doing?"

She walked to the wall next to the door as Satori took down a circular metal object that Junshin had made awhile ago and Tenten had replaced it with Masaki's painting.

"I always thought this room could use a little more color." Tenten said.

Junshin didn't looked too pleased but he decided to go with it. Shuji walked into the room and looked at the painting.

"Nice, your battle with Satori. Right?" He asked.

Junshin looked like he was about to faint.

"Junshin, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think Masaki-san's painting is making me dizzy."

Hanako handed Shuji two pieces of cake.

"I thought the cake was chocolate." Junshin said.

"Oh don't I wish." Tenten said.

Shuji handed one of them to Tenten. After she had taken a bite herself she then raised her fork up to Satori's mouth. He took her up on her offer.

"So, how old are you, Junshin." Tsunade said.

Junshin looked surprised to see the Fifth Hokage standing there.

"Hokage-sama? I was told you could not attend.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. How old are you?" She replied.

"I am…" Junshin stopped and looked at Shuji, Tenten and Satori who were all chewing cake and looking at him waiting for an answer. "old enough."

The others laughed at Junshin's response.


	2. Something isn't right

The next day Junshin stood in front of Tsunade and Shizune with Aoba, Hanako and Satori. Tsunade was getting ready to send them out on a small mission.

"This will take you very close to the Sound/Fire border. Be careful not to run into any Sound ninjas." Tsunade said.

She handed a paper to Aoba. Aoba nodded and they all walked out of the room. They weren't far down the hall when Aoba passed the paper to Junshin. As his fingers touched the paper he looked as if he was going to faint again. Aoba caught him.

"Junshin are you alright?"

Junshin steadied himself and looked up at the concerned face of his teammates. He looked over and saw that Satori was holding him and Hanako was gone.

"Maybe you ought to go see the Hokage."

"Perhaps you're right."

Junshin walked back into the office of the Hokage. After explaining his situation to the Hokage she had him sit on her desk as she checked him over.

"Any nausea or blurred vision?" Tsunade asked.

"No. However I did experience some dizziness earlier today at my birthday party."

"Sounds like you are having some of the side effects from the concussion."

Junshin gave her a confused look.

"Maybe you are thinking of someone else. I have no concussion."

"Junshin. You came in here this morning complaining about a ringing in your ears. I checked you out, you had a concussion. You don't remember any of this?"

Junshin shook his head.

"Temporary memory loss is common for this kind of injury. You said that on your way back from your trip you were attacked by a group of thugs and that one of them hit you over the side of the head."

"I was never attacked by any thugs."

"What about the bump on your head?" Tsunade asked.

"There is no…"

Junshin ran his hand over his head and felt a small lump.

"What is going on?"

"Junshin. I know this can be very disturbing for you but your memories will return. The best thing you can do is settle back into your normal routine but slowly."

Junshin looked distressed. He didn't know what else to do but go with it.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Let me know if you have anymore feelings of dizziness."

Moments later he caught up with Satori and Aoba. To his surprise they weren't on their way out of Konoha and Shuji was with them.

"Hey, I'm ready to go on this mission."

The other three looked at each other then back to Junshin.

"What mission?"

"The mission that Tsunade-sama gave us not too long ago."

"We didn't get any mission." Aoba said. "Do you know of any mission, Satori."

"No, Aoba-sensei I don't."

"Tsunade-sama gave us a mission to the Sound/Fire border. Go to her yourselves."

"Junshin, are you feeling alright?" Aoba asked.

Junshin sighed. "No. I'm going to go back to my place now.

He turned and walked off leaving his confused and concerned friends behind. Shortly later, he was in his apartment ranting to Tenten about his day.

"So you think that everyone's memory in the village has been altered but your own?" She asked.

Before he could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Junshin said irritated.

Satori opened the door and walked in. He nodded to his sister and turned his attention to Junshin.

"Junshin, I want you to know that we checked with Tsunade-sama and there was no mission to the Sound/Fire border.

Tenten looked from Satori to Junshin

"That is not right. I was certain…"

Junshin began to faint again. Satori and Tenten went to catch him.

"What's wrong?"

Junshin stabilized himself once again and looked around. He noticed that the painting that Masaki gave him was on a different wall.

"Tenten, Satori. The painting that Masaki-san gave me, it has moved."

"Junshin, I hung that painting there. At your birthday party, remember?"

"No." He said.

Then he looked back at the painting and saw that it had changed again. This time it was of the Leaf symbol.

"The painting has changed again. Don't you see it?"

He looked even more confused now. Tenten wasn't wearing her typical white top and maroon colored pants. Her shirt was the same but pink and her pants were green.

"Your clothes. They have changed as well."

"Junshin, maybe you should come with me to the hospital."

Junshin began to faint again.

"NOW, JUNSHIN." Aoba ordered.

Junshin came to and saw a battalion of Sound ninjas heading their way right outside the gate of Konoha. Junshin was confused . He didn't know what the order was. Tsuku looked at Junshin.

"What are you waiting for? Detonate the bomb."

"What bomb?"


	3. The Bomb

Aoba did a series of handseals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

The fireball took out a part of the Sound ninjas but they were still coming. Junshin then noticed an explosion erupted not far from their postion.

"Hurry up and detonate it." Aoba demanded.

Junshin put up his hand and extended his index and middle fingers.

"KATSU!"

Another explosion erupted in the middle of the Sound ninja crowd engulfing the rest of them. The battle was now over. Aoba pressed the button on his neckband.

"Satori, report."

"This is Shuji, Satori has been taken to the hospital with severe burns. The damage over here his minimal with the exception of the injured. We've got it under control."

"Acknowledged." Aoba said.

Aoba turned to Junshin.

"What happened back there?"

"I think I experienced another memory loss."

"Memory loss? What are you talking about?" Tsuku asked.

Junshin sighed.

"I don't feel well. I wish to be temporarily relieved of duty."

Aoba nodded as Junshin walked off. Moments later, Junshin walked into his apartment. He noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting on his table and that the Leaf symbol painting had moved back to its original wall. He sat down and took off his boots. At that moment there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to see Tenten. He noticed that she was wearing a radio around her neck and thought it to be a bit strange.

"Why did you lock the door?" She asked as she walked in.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I heard what happened out there?" Are you all right?"

"I am not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Very well." She said as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the refridgerator.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Junshin asked impatently.

"Actually, there is." She said with a grin as she walked into the bedroom.

Junshin leaned over and peered into his room. Tenten leaned over and stared back.

"Come and sit down."

Junshin reluctantly came in and sat down.

"I just want you to relax a bit as she peeled off his shirt. She got behind him and began to massage his back.

"You are so tense. Now I know you don't want to talk about what happened earlier. But there are some things that you just need to talk about."

Junshin remained quiet.

"Come on, if you can't talk to me then who can you talk to?" She said as she leaned down and kissed his neck.

At that instant, Junshin leapt from his bed.

"I do not think this is appropriate behavior." He said.

"Even for your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

Junshin looked distraught and slowly looked around the room.

"Junshin, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Things are changing."

"What's changed?" Tenten asked.

"I don't remember us being together. It's as if circumstances are changing from moment to moment but I am the only one who seems to be aware of it."

"Are you saying that you don't remember the last two months? You don't remember us falling in love?"

"I do remember the last two months. But they were different." He replied. "We didn't have this relationship. We were friends. And Konoha didn't have a battle with the Sound. And no one believes me." He said sitting down.

Tenten knelt down next to him. "Whatever is wrong, whatever happens I want you to know that I believe you and that I love you. And together we will find out what is happening."

Junshin looked at her and for the first time since this whole mess began he felt relieved.

Later that day, Junshin, Tenten and Aoba walked down the streets of Konoha. To Junshin, Konoha seemed a bit different but he couldn't place it. He did notice however that every ninja was wearing a radio. At that moment, Tenten put her hand up to her earpiece.

"I'm on my way." She said.

She looked at Junshin and Aoba.

"I've got to report to the hospital."

Junshin looked at her as she walked off then turned his attention to his team leader.

"Aoba-sensei, how did my relationship with Tenten begin?"

Aoba thought the question was a bit weird but he answered anyway. "It was shortly after you became a member of my team. You had asked Satori for permission to date Tenten, you felt it was necessary because both of her parents were killed in a Sound attack and Satori was the only one left in her life."

"I see. Is Satori still in the hospital?" Junshin said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we should go see him."

The two of them headed for the hospital.

"Do you remember when you first noticed the changes?" Aoba asked.

"Tsunade checked me over and said that I had a concussion but I don't remember that happening."

"Are you sure that was the very first time?"

"Before that we were in the hallway of the Hokage building and you, me, Satori, and Hanako were on our way to a mission. I felt a wave of dizziness and when I looked up you and Satori had switched places and Hanako was gone. And at my birthday party. The cake was chocolate then it was yellow. Satori had told me that Tsunade-sama would not be there but suddenly he was."

"We need to figure this out after we see how Satori is doing." Aoba said.

They arrived at the hospital and were standing in the lobby. They walked down the hall to Satori's room. Shizune had just come out of the room.

"Shizune, is Satori well enough to be visited?" Aoba asked.

"Satori is dead."

A look of dread fell across the two Leaf ninja's faces.


	4. How to get back

The three of them entered the room to see Tenten already there and crying. Tenten ran to Junshin and hugged him tightly. Even though it felt weird, he knew that she was in need and he needed to put his own feelings aside and comfort Tenten. Then Junshin began to faint again.

"Not now." He said.

Neji caught him.

"Junshin, are you alright."

Junshin looked around and saw that Tenten was on the other side of Satori's bed and that Shizune was gone.

"Neji was not here. It was Shizune."

He looked down and saw that he was wearing his Jonin vest.

"My outfit has changed. What is my rank?"

"You're a Jonin." Tenten said.

"Are we still together?"

Tenten nodded.

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned Junshin's chakra.

"I'm seeing a slight difference in your chakra pattern."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. This is new to me. I'll to study it further."

Junshin looked at Tenten who was still teary eyed but was showing concern for him.

Later that day, Junshin and Neji stood in front of Tsunade.

"I have studied what have found and it turns out that Junshin does not belong in our universe."

Junshin and Tsunade looked confused even more.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Everything has a certain signature to its own universe. It would appear that Junshin's is different from ours."

"Junshin, you say that the discontinuities started after a trip you took a few days ago?"

Junshin nodded.

"I know for a fact that you haven't left the village for awhile now."

"I understand that but I clearly remember the trip and entering the village. Satori was waiting for me at the gates."

"Do you remember the route you took?"

"Yeah."

"Let's back track that route and see if we can't pick up anything unusual. Get Team 7 to help out."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shizune said.

Shortly later, Neji, Tenten Junshin, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and even Tsunade walked out of the gates and back tracked the route that Junshin took. Neji had his Byakugan activated as well as Sasuke's Sharingan. Junshin had heard about Sasuke from different people but never thought he'd meet him. He kept glancing at him. Sasuke noticed and looked back at Junshin.

"You want something, Junshin?"

"No, it's nothing." Junshin said.

"Then stop looking at me. You're making me nervous."

Neji stopped.

"I'm seeing a distortion up ahead and a chakra signature that matches Junshin's leading from it."

"So I was here."

"I have an explanation." Neji said.

The others listened in on Neji's explanation.

"It would appear that this distortion is a so called key hole that intersects other realities."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"In any event, there are an infinite number of outcomes our choices will determine which outcome will follow. There is a theory that any possibilities that can happen, do happen in alternate universes."

"I've experienced something like this before. My team passed through something that sent us into a time where Orochimaru had taken over Konoha this might be in relation to that." Junshin said.

"It's possible." Neji said.

"How do I get back?"

"I'm guessing that you can walk back through the distortion following the chakra trail. I'll be able to guide you with my Byakugan until you reach the distortion."

"Let's do it, dattebayo." Naruto said.

Tenten walked up to Junshin and hugged him. They stared into each other's eyes and then finally Junshin leaned in for a kiss. Then Junshin began to walk away as Tenten watched. He stopped and looked back at her then turned back around and began towards the distortion guided by Neji's instructions. He finally reached the distortion and passed through it. In a flash of light he found himself lying on the ground a few hundred yards from the Konoha gates.

"I'm home." He said with a smile.

Later, Junshin and Satori walked through the streets of Konoha heading towards Junshin's apartment.

"So you don't think that this distortion is anything we need to worry about?" Satori asked.

"No. I think me passing through it resealed it. Hopefully."

"I'm looking forward to reading your report."

They walked up to his door and again Junshin was hesitant on entering.

"Something wrong?"

"I know what you are planning. I will not be surprised."

"Surprised? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't." Junshin said walking in.

He walked in and set his things down. He cautiously turned the corner to see if anyone was there and no one was.

"Happy birthday, Junshin." Tenten said startling him. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in."

"So you do not live here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is a long story."

Tenten picked up a gift and handed it to Junshin. "Satori wanted to throw you a surprise party but I talked him out of it. I figured you'd want to be alone or something."

She headed for the door.

"Tenten, you don't have to leave."

"Oh?"

"I have not had dinner. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure."

The End


End file.
